ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
Jay Thorntree
Jay Thorntree is one of the agents from the Original Series. She most famously worked with Acacia Byrd in the Department of Mary Sues and the Department of Implausible Crossovers. She also worked in the Real People Fic Department for a time, but was kicked out for attempting to murder Vin Diesel."A Taste of Blood" by Jay and Acacia After Acacia retired, Jay briefly worked with Agent Rhus before retiring herself. Agent History Early Days Jay was recruited to the PPC in 1996 HST, and immediately joined the Department of Mary Sues. The identities of her partners in those early days are not known; however, at least one is said to have been killed by Nendil Morifëa of the Department of Internal Security, and one (possibly the same one) is rumored to have gone insane. Jay was involved in the later events of the Reorganisation, specifically the attacks on the DIS which drove them from HQ. She is credited with the idea (specifically, deflecting the rays with mirrors) which defeated the Daleks—the DIS's secret weapon, which nearly won them the war—and is known to have worked alongside Jared Calinson and Mortic Wentway for the duration of the crisis. She also defeated Nendil in a duel during these events, but was unable to kill him. Acacia In 2002, Jay was partnered with a new assassin: Acacia Byrd. The pair became the most famous assassins in the PPC, with the largest body of mission reports available at the time. They worked together for less than a year—including a stint in the Department of Implausible Crossovers—before Acacia retired for sanity reasons. During this time, the pair ended the PPC's kill-all-Cute Animal Friends policy when they recruited Alice. After Acacia Jay remained in the DMS following her partner's retirement, and was assigned to Rhus Radicans. However, they completed only two (recorded) missions before Jay, too, retired in 2003. The only thing known about Jay's leaving party is that Steve Dimond and Kayleigh Leonard slept together at it. Timeline * 1996 - Recruited to the PPC and the DMS. * 1997-1998 - Partner killed by Nendil Morifëa. * 1999 - The Reorganisation. Jay helps send the DIS into exile. * 2002 - Partnered with Acacia Byrd. * 2003 - Acacia Byrd retires. Jay retires soon after, following a brief partnership with Rhus. Mission Reports * Complete archive at PPC: The Lost Tales Partnered with Acacia * Chapter 1: "Rambling Band" (Lord of the Rings) ** Meet the Assassins as they rid Middle-earth of stray punk rockers in Rivendell. ** Sue: Laurel * Chapter 2: "Chosen" (Lord of the Rings) ** Galadriel's other daughter meets a timely end. ** Sue: Phoenix * Chapter 3: "Lady of the Fellowship" (Lord of the Rings) ** Technical difficulties are experienced, and necessity proves the mother of invention as the Assassins encounter a Warrior-Sue. ** Sue: Akasha * Chapter 4: "Protector of the Ringbearer" (Lord of the Rings), with Luxury ** Of blue unicorns and less probable things; the Department of Bad Slash proves helpful. ** Sues: Aislinn and Branwyn Luck * Chapter 5: "What Might Have Been" (Lord of the Rings) ** The secret of Rivendell's construction, and the lost technology of Hollin—'cement'. ** Sues: Anirana and Hanae * Chapter 6: "And in the Darkness Bind Them" (Lord of the Rings) ** Zelda meets Dragonlance meets the Assassins: PPC 1, "Link" 0. ** Sue: Link * Chapter 7: "Children of the Earth" (Lord of the Rings), with Agents Luxury and Sean (DBS) ** Sean and Lux tag along. Recruiting. ** Sues: Emma Silverblade and Kivan Silverblade * Chapter 8: "Why am I Here" (Lord of the Rings) ** How to drive a Mary Sue to madness: the Cheese Elves of Rivendell. ** Sues: Alex and Charlie * Chapter 9: "Laugh at the Moon" (Lord of the Rings) ** Scientific "Testing to Destruction" of a Mary Sue. ** Sue: Alexis * Chapter 10: "Vacation at OFUM" ** (Which turns out to be a Working Vacation, of course...) ** A visit to OFUM * Chapter 11: "Mithril" (Lord of the Rings) ** Elrond's other daughter meets a timely end in Generic FantasyLand. ** Sue: Mithril Starlight * Chapter 12: "Gwendolyn" (Lord of the Rings) ** In which it is seen that ten is not a logical number. ** Sue: Gwendolyn Elizabeth Huntington * Chapter 13: "All Souls Night" (Lord of the Rings) ** What to do with flames, and no-win situations. ** Sue: Ariuella Shadowfox * Chapter 14: "Sisterhood" (Lord of the Rings) ** "Nine Sues for mortal men, doomed to cry..." ** Sues: Deminica and The Sisterhood * Chapter 15: "The Maiden" (Lord of the Rings) ** Barbecue time! Party with the PPC! ** Sue: Pangaea * Chapter 16: "We Cannot Be" (Lord of the Rings) ** Andromielle Zinnia, Sue Social Status, and OOCness... (Plus! Limited time offer: see Jay sane.) ** Sue: Andromielle Zinnia * Chapter 17: "Darkness Awakened" (Lord of the Rings x Star Wars) ** A transfer, a lichen that sounds like John Cleese, and reincarnated Isildur—"Izzy"—teaming up with a Jedi named Matrix—it's time to take on crossovers. ** Avatar: Matrix * Chapter 18: "Two Worlds" (Lord of the Rings x Harry Potter) ** The prodigal daughter of Remus Lupin and Galadriel gets what's coming to her. ** Sue: Serenity * Chapter 19: "Torment" (Lord of the Rings), Jay with Agent Dead (DE) ** "You don't have to be crazy to work here, but it helps."—Especially when dealing with a case where the canon characters are totally out of their minds. Oh, the pain... ** Bad Slash * Chapter 20: "The Luggage Runs Off With the One Ring" (Lord of the Rings x Discworld) ** Discworld crossover mayhem—say goodby to sanity... ** Implausible Crossover * Chapter 21: "The Dark Elf" (Lord of the Rings) ** Bring your anti-nausea medications... ** Sue: Solaris * Chapter 22: "Elemental Crystals" (Lord of the Rings) ** On dragons and real dragons ** Sues: Elvira Flameheart Magiseer and Silavren * Chapter 23: "To Know Where You Are Going" (Lord of the Rings) ** Elrond and Arwen: the love story never told. For a bloody good reason, as Jay and Acacia... explain to the Possesion-Sue. ** Sue: Sue!Arwen * Chapter 24: "A Taste of Blood" (Lord of the Rings), Jay with Agent Dee (RPFD) ** Poor Legolas has finally had it, and kills himself (who can blame him?), making Jay team up with Dee of the RPF Department to give the author a good whacking. ** Sue: Damien Partnered with Rhus * Chapter 25: "Broken Doll" (Lord of the Rings) ** Jay gets a new partner; a Sue gets a new appreciation for battleaxes. ** Sues: Gemini Stone and Terri Baltimore * Chapter 26: "No Way Back" (Lord of the Rings) ** The sad story of Candie the sk8er girl and her demise. ** Sue: Candace Van Allen Other Appearances * [https://ppchistory.webs.com/ReorgTitle.htm The Reorganisation] ** 1999. Jay is involved in the battles that take place in HQ, and duels Nendil Morifëa. * "Taken Far Too Literally" by GreyLadyBast ** Jay and Acacia appear in chapter 9 to remove an unfortunate woman named Mary Sue from the Lord of the Rings continuum. * "PPC: Troll Division," Agents Leelee, Marokee, and Saphie Ellings (DBP) ** On her first day in HQ, Saphie runs into Jay and Acacia. This takes place immediately after the end of "Protector of the Ringbearer." * "Laurel" (Lord of the Rings), Agents Rosie Cotton Bomull and Nenya Gabriel (DMS - DMO) ** Jay and Acacia run into Rosie and Nenya on their first day in HQ. * "The Dark of the Moon" (Lord of the Rings), Agents Rosie Cotton Bomull and Nenya Gabriel (DMS - DMO) ** Jay helps Agent Dead get Agents Rosie and Nenya out of a deletion. * "A Will of Their Own" (Lord of the Rings), Agents Aerilyn and Zera (DMS - LotR) ** Jay and Acacia are kidnapped by a Mary Sue for the Sue's nefarious ends. * "The Daughter of Jay and Acacia" ** ca. 2005, the first Jaycacia Thornbyrd story features an appearance by in-character Jay and Acacia. * "Funeral for an Angil" ** Early 2006, the second Jaycacia story is read by Jay and Acacia in Jay's house. * "All Roads" ** Jay and Acacia encounter Tanfin Illian, who flees to Rome to escape the Black Cats. Set in 2030 and 2006, HST. * "A Sunflower's Tears" ** 2007 (chapters 1-3) and 2008 (chapters 4-6). The third Jaycacia story, read by Jay and Acacia in Jay's house. * "Sweat, Blood and Tears" ** 2009. The fourth Jaycacia story. Jay visits Acacia in Rome to read it. * "50 Shades of Canon" ** March 2012. Jay pays Acacia a visit when the PPC tries to bring them back. They don't come. References Category:PPC Agents Category:Retired Agents Category:Department of Mary Sues Category:Lord of the Rings Division (DMS) Category:Department of Implausible Crossovers Category:Original Series Category:Previously Featured Agents